User talk:Omuni
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' at the end of your message so I know who to respond to! Omuni (talk) 04:27, April 27, 2018 (UTC) one more power One more new power idea- Supernatural Object Fabrication, the power to create, fabricate or design supernatural, mystical/magical, or metaphysical objects, tools, medicines/potions, and etc. Items made this power are not purely magical in nature (like Magical Object Manipulation), but rather fall under the category of being supernatural. In other words, they can do amazing, illogical, or even physics defying things without having to rely on or even be connected to magic or sorcery. A technique of Supernatural Manipulation and variation of illogical construct creation. I got the idea from Nanana's Collection from the series Nanana's Buried Treasure. Which are generally normally every day objects (things like a pair of glasses, a hand-held bell, swim fins, a walking stick/cane, a teapot, and etc) that have properties that defy the laws of nature and/or metaphysics. I have a couple users, sound good?SageM (talk) 03:09, November 29, 2019 (UTC)SageM another power idea Another power idea I had, Instant Recovery. The power to heal someone or something instantly back to their original state of health or condition. A sub-power of Flawless Healing and variation of Instant Effect. Basically a target of this doesn't have to wait for the healing process to finish before being able to act again. Since most users of healing have to concentrate or focus to carefully heal the target of their injuries, sickness or status effects. So it generally takes a while to recover completely even if your being healed. But a user of Instant Recovery can just apply healing once, and the target is back to full health and is quite literally good as new. I got the idea from Liliam from In Another World, I'm called the Black Healer. Who can instantly recover and restore anyone simply by saying "Heal". He only needs to say it once, and never requires a second application of his power as the target is automatically restored to pristine condition. Sound good?SageM (talk) 01:07, November 30, 2019 (UTC)SageM One more power idea- Artistic Replication, the power replicate or recreate the art, artstyle, and/or the approach to art as the original painter/artist, regardless of the differences used. This means that a user can recreate or replicate any piece of art, illustration, drawing, painting, sculpture, and etc. so exactly that it not only looks like it was done by the original artist, but even the details, brushstrokes, flaws, or any other intricate details or effects are perfectly reproduced. even if it should be impossible to reproduce them. I got the idea from Zero-Two from Darling in the FranXX, who not only redrew a picture book she only saw and read as a child, but reproduced it so perfectly that it looks as if the original illustrator fixed and remade it. It figured since we have Enhanced Forgery as a power, that an artistic/talent/artisan version would be a good addition to the wikia. Sound good? Two more power ideas: 1. Hot Spring Manipulation- the power to manipulate hotsprings, sulfur springs, and any other volcanic bodies of water/liquid. Combination of Water Manipulation and Sulfur Manipulation, and technique of volcanic fields manipulation. Potentially even controlling primordial or life wellsprings (since some hot-springs are also wellsprings from which life emerged eons ago, but in a different form.) 2. Resource Manipulation- the power to create, shape and manipulate resources/supplies. Users can manipulate everything related to resources including their overall uses, their numbers/amounts, their construction, their value/rarity, their potential, and likely more. I have users for both, sound good? SageM (talk) 23:50, November 30, 2019 (UTC)SageM one more power Another power idea, Control Augmentation. The power to augment/enhance/amplify any control based powers on oneself or another (ie Domination, Control Manipulation, Subordination Manipulation, absolute command, mind control, persuasion, etc.) So if a user's control power is weakening, or if they are trying to make control absolute or unremovable by outside influences, and even if they simply want to make sure they dont fall into someone elses hands or commands. I have a few users. Sound good?SageM (talk) 22:09, December 4, 2019 (UTC)SageM Well since the previous idea is a no go, I have one last idea for now..... ...Multi/Meta Paradox Existence. The power to be a paradox/contradictory existence in multiple and/or all timelines, realities, universes, planes of existence. Due to the nature of this being, the paradox that defines them cannot be resolved. And their presence alone would likely cause chaos anywhere they went, or possibly even tear apart the fabric of reality. The users contradictory existence may even be linked or tied together with the Alpha Reality. They may also be granted absolute reincarnation if they were ever killed in any timeline due to the nature of the creation and existence. This not only makes them immune to powers that would negate or remove paradoxes, but would also make them unbound or transcend the rules governing the rest of existence. Its basically a combination of Paradox Existence, Parallel Existence and possibly even totality connection/unbound soul. I got the idea from Touta Konoe from UQ Holder. If you properly review his backstory, you will see that his existence is a paradox in not just one timeline, but both of the major timelines that represent the backstory of the series and the previous series. His paradoxical nature is never resolved, and it can't be. Since it would negate the series of events that led to the entire series playing out from the beginning. Touta exists in both timelines, yet he doesn't at the exact same time. I have a few users, sound good?SageM (talk) 22:36, December 5, 2019 (UTC)SageM Thank you for taking care of Kinetic Energy Transfer. To that end, did you ever consider the issue concerning Emotion Vision? Kusarigama (talk) 00:53, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Another power idea- Science-Magic Lordship. The power to have absolute control over science and magic. Combination of Magic and Science Lordship. I have a couple users, sound good?SageM (talk) 20:58, December 7, 2019 (UTC)SageM One last idea for now One last power for now: Superiority Defiance/Ignoring. The power to defy or ignore the status or superior ability of others. For example a baby could defeat a transcendent being, embodiment or force of nature. Or a weapon that cannot cut or harm anything is capable of cutting anything regardless of its durability. And so on. I got the idea from Arkaidmon from Digimon, who is easily ignoring the powers of and defeating the highest ranking digimon (ie mega-ultimate digimon, the royal knights and even the actual gods of the digital world) as an In-Training rank digimon (essentially a newborn/baby in evolutionary terms). It doesn't matter how superior the target/object/force/entity is to the user, they will still be able to ignore them and win. Sound good?SageM (talk) 01:06, December 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM